Don't Look Back
by Brubna
Summary: Ele está sempre vigiando.


Eu não sabia há quanto tempo eu estava ali, só sabia que tudo que eu tinha que fazer era andar. A floresta densa parecia nunca ter fim, a cada passo que eu dava o barulho dos meus pés esmagando grama, gravetos e pedrinhas parecia ensurdecedor. Eu deveria voltar por onde eu vim, para perto da cerca, mas eu sabia de algum modo que não deveria olhar para trás.

Tudo começou com uma simples aposta entre mim e meus amigos. Depois de perder eu acabei tendo que passar a noite na parte isolada da floresta. Eu tinha uma câmera em minhas mãos que meus amigos me deram para provar que eu havia ficado lá uma noite inteira. O acordo era para eu ficar perto da cerca que delimitava a parte mais aberta da parte densa e escura da mesma, mas, não consegui ficar lá por muito tempo. A cerca havia começado a balançar, como se alguém –ou alguma coisa- a estivesse empurrando. Com medo, adentrei na floresta, o que tenho que admitir não foi uma das minhas ideias mais brilhantes. Meus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo desgrenhado que eu havia feito as pressas e o casaco que eu usava parecia não estar adiantando.

Eu gostaria de saber que horas eram. Saber quanto tempo ainda faltava para o dia amanhecer e eu sair dali, mas eu havia deixado meu celular cair por aí graças a o pânico. Eu tinha ido ver a hora nele, e, quando levantei meus olhos, jurei ter visto um homem espiando perto das árvores. Ele era careca e pálido, e estava de costas para mim, já que não consegui ver seu rosto. Com o susto, deixei meu celular cair e não tive coragem de voltar para busca-lo.

O silêncio naquela floresta era quebrado apenas pelos meus passos e minha respiração pesada. Meus ouvidos zumbiam, e isso me deixava mais nervosa. Pensei em parar, sentar debaixo de uma das árvores e esperar o dia amanhecer, mas eu simplesmente não podia parar. Não sabia por que, mas tinha a impressão de que parar não era uma boa ideia naquela hora. Meus pés doíam, eu suava frio e a cada passo que eu dava, o zumbido em meu ouvido parecia crescer.

Com sono, cansada, com frio e com uma lanterna cuja a bateria estava quase no fim. A luz da lanterna já não servia para muita coisa, eu só conseguia ver as árvores assim que já estava perto de mais delas e quase batia em uma ou outra. Meu coração batia rapidamente, minhas mãos suavam, minha respiração estava pesada e acelerada, minhas pernas tremiam e, eu tinha certeza, minhas pupilas estavam dilatadas, sintomas do medo que eu sentia ao andar por ali.

Eu sabia que não deveria ter aceito aquilo. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que passar uma noite naquela floresta. _Qualquer coisa_ mesmo. O vento soprou as folhas das árvores me fazendo dar um salto. Parei, respirando fundo e cogitei a ideia de voltar por onde eu vim, mas, assim que ia me virar, alguma coisa me disse para não fazê-lo. O silêncio me fez ficar apavorada. Nenhum barulho, nenhum som, apenas minha respiração. Eu sentia meu coração batendo tão forte que eu mesma podia ouvi-lo e, por um momento, pensei comigo mesma se outra _coisa_ não podia ouvi-lo também...

Continuei meu caminho em frente, agora, andando mais rápido que antes, meus passos pareciam fazer mais barulho que o normal, e agora minha respiração estava se transformando em um grito que queria sair da minha garganta, mas eu sabia que era melhor não gritar... Minha mente estava avoada, eu não pensava direito. Tudo que eu sentia era pânico.

Continuei correndo até descobrir uma coisa que me desesperou por completo. O fim da floresta era um precipício, porém eu estava em baixo dele. Escalar aquilo era impossível. A luz da lanterna agora estava mais fraca que antes e eu realmente não queria olhar para trás. Meus olhos marejaram e eu percebi que só tinha uma opção: olhar para trás.

Tive uma ideia antes de virar totalmente meu corpo. Peguei a câmera e virei a tela para o lado contrário e virei a câmera para gravar o que tinha atrás de mim. Assim que olhei para a tela, tudo que eu via era estática. Virei a câmera para minha frente novamente e voltei a tela para a direção certa, estava funcionando bem.

As lágrimas começaram a cair pelo meu rosto e o ar parecia não querer entrar em meus pulmões. Cada parte do meu corpo estava tremendo em pânico e medo do que eu poderia encontrar se virasse para trás. Talvez não houvesse nada e minha imaginação junto com a escuridão da floresta estavam me deixando paranoica. Mas, e se tivesse realmente alguma coisa?

Levantei um pouco a lanterna para ver a altura do precipício. Alto de mais, íngreme de mais. Eu nunca chegaria lá em cima. Franzi o cenho ao perceber que havia um papel grudado um pouco acima de mim. O zumbido no meu ouvido parecia mais alto e mais incomodo a cada segundo. Peguei o papel e com a tênue luz da lanterna consegui ler o que tinha escrito com letras de alguém que parecia desesperado em terminar aquele bilhete logo naquela folha.

_Não olhe para trás..._

_Ele está sempre te vigiando...  
...Sem olhos..._

Abaixo das palavras, havia um círculo com dois "x" no lugar onde, provavelmente seriam os olhos do boneco mal feito. Eu já não conseguia respirar direito mais. Minhas pernas ameaçavam ceder a qualquer momento. Foi então que eu me virei.

Por um momento, meu coração pareceu parar de bater. Mesmo com a fraca luz provinda da lanterna em minhas mãos eu podia vê-lo. Seus braços chegavam a quase tocar o chão, suas pernas eram longas e esguias, ele parecia usar um terno preto, sombras se moviam atrás de si, parecendo longos tentáculos e sua pele era pálida como giz. Mas, o que mais me apavorou foi seu rosto.

Ou melhor, a falta dele.

Ele não tinha nariz boca ou olhos, mas eu sabia que ele estava me encarando, sabia que conseguia me ver, perfeitamente. As sombras atrás deles se moveram em minha direção e eu não tive reação. Minha mente estava enevoada, e tudo que havia em mim era pavor daquela criatura. O zumbido em meus ouvidos aumentou e a câmera começou a chiar. Derrubei-a no chão, e tudo que havia sobrado em minhas mãos era a lanterna que ainda iluminava a palidez que deveria ser seu rosto. Os tentáculos negros pareceram me envolver trazendo uma tranquilidade insana para meu corpo. Meus pés saíram do chão e eu larguei a lanterna, mas ainda podia vê-lo em meio ao escuro. Suas mãos se levantaram e ergueram-se até meu rosto. Ele o tapou, tirando o contato visual que eu tinha com ele e eu senti meu corpo relaxar. Meus olhos fecharam, minha mente esvaziou e então a escuridão da floresta invadiu meu ser.

_16 horas depois_

A polícia havia chegado a floresta e, junto com alguns civis chamavam pela garota que não voltou para casa pela manhã. Seus pais estavam junto ao pequeno grupo. Sua mãe chorava no ombro do marido enquanto andavam pela floresta a procura da filha.

Assim que chegaram ao limite da floresta, todos arregalaram os olhos. O casaco que a garota usava estava pendurado numa raiz da parede do precipício e abaixo da peça de roupa, havia um pequeno bilhete manchado de sangue.

_Não olhe para trás_

_Ele está sempre te vigiando...  
...Sem os olhos..._


End file.
